


research is my jam

by justanexercise



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: One shots and short stories of Nicole/Waverly





	1. research mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly does what she does best, research. Research ways of the lesbian sex, except she doesn’t get far into it before she’s interrupted.

 

It’s not that Waverly doesn’t enjoy sex with Nicole, no in fact the opposite is true, she _loves_ sex with Nicole. That woman certainly knows how to play her body like a fine-tuned piano. Waverly licks her lips. Nicole’s fingers are long enough to play the piano, long enough to find certain spots inside her that no one’s ever been able to touch.

A burst of heat tickles Waverly’s stomach and she shuts her eyes, taking a shuddering breath.

Waverly’s not sure if it’s a woman thing or a Nicole thing. No, she’s definitely not complaining about the sex. The sex is amazing, awesome, breathtaking… absolutely orgasmic. Waverly smirks, remembering Nicole showing her a new trick with her tongue. She’s still not sure what Nicole did but she’s keen on learning that skill. She’ll just need a more hands on demonstration.

In the meantime, Waverly does what she does best: research.

She hums, clicking through the next page of her search results and groans.

“Seriously?” Waverly mumbles, deleting the search parameters.

It’s been over ten pages of porn videos and nothing useful about lesbian sex. Maybe she should try other key terms.

The internet is vast and infinite and full of crap.

She’s just looking for some tips and tricks on how to please her lady. Maybe some additional techniques and positions she can surprise Nicole with. Waverly balances her chin on the back of her hand, clicking on random articles that offer her advice on oral sex. She rolls her eyes. These articles are for clueless straight guys who don’t even know the existence of the clitoris.

Maybe she should anonymously send them to Champ.

Waverly chuckles and closes those tabs.

She taps her fingers on the kitchen table, looking behind her for any signs of life before slipping on her headphones. Wynonna should be out for another couple of hours, stakeout with Dolls at the edge of the Ghost River Triangle. Nicole’s got the late shift and Doc is busy conning tourists at poker.

She’s got the house all to herself.

Waverly stretches her arms out and finally gives into the last resort.

Lesbian porn.

Hopefully she’ll learn a thing or two. It can’t be _that_ bad right?

She cringes and clicks the red X on her browser to stop the incessant fake moans from assaulting her delicate eardrums. She lasts a full ten seconds into the next video before rolling her eyes. Long pointy nails? Hard pass.

After the ninth rejected video, Waverly finally finds a passable one. Amateur lesbian porn, short nails, no fake moaning. She settles into her chair, paying rapt attention to the two women on her tiny screen making out.

It’s a bit more tame than she’d like it to be, but she’s gotta start somewhere. She swallows thickly, rubbing at the back of her flushed neck.

“Oh…” Waverly mumbles, her hand grips her pencil, forgetting to write in her trust notebook. She swallows thickly, eyes completely glued to the women on the screen.

She wishes she can see what that woman is doing with her tongue! Whatever it is, it’s making the other girl squirm and clutch desperately at the bedsheets.

“Oh dear lord!”

Waverly yelps, jumping up from her chair and spinning around to see Doc behind her. Too bad she yanks out the audio jack from the computer and all the messy sounds of oral sex blare out from her speakers.

“Oh god!” Waverly screeches and slams the laptop lid shut.

Waverly anxiously glances from between her fingers to Doc who’s eyeing the tip of his boots in fascination.

“I do apologize Waverly,” Doc says, his face taking on a light blush. “I did not mean to intrude, I had just wanted some…” he waves his hand towards the fridge.

Waverly takes a deep breath, crossing her arms over her chest and tamps down the embarrassment in her chest. “I thought you owned a bordello…”

“That I did,” he says, his moustache quirking up with his smile. “Still, I do apologize for interrupting your uh…”

“I wasn’t!” Waverly squeaks out, her cheeks flushing red again. “It’s research!”

“Is that what it’s called now?” he says in genuine curiosity.

“Shut up…”

Doc tips his hat, opening up the fridge to take out the leftovers and a bottle of beer he’d wanted. “I shall leave you to your…research.”

Just out of the threshold of the door, Doc leans his head back and points to the laptop. “Out of curiosity, how would one obtain one of them laptoppy’s?”

“Oh my god get out of here!” Waverly throws a bottle of water at his head. He ducks in time and chuckles, waving his hand behind him as he walks back to the barn.

Waverly rolls her eyes, glad that he was the one who caught her instead of Wynonna. God she’d never hear the end of it if her sister knew she’d been watching porn.

\---

“—pizza.”

Waking up with a snort, Waverly blearily rubs her eyes while Wynonna whacks her thigh to help her.

“What?” Waverly grunts, kicking at the back of Wynonna’s legs.

“Chinese or pizza?”

“Pizza.” Waverly flops back on the couch, regretting it instantly when the back of her head bounces on the large leather bound book she’d been reading before she fell asleep. “Ouch…”

“You okay?”

Waverly jolts up, head popping up from the couch to see Nicole look up at her, face full of concern.

“Hey sweetie,” Waverly says. “Yea I’m okay.”

“Ugh, tone down the heart eyes,” Wynonna says with a roll of her eyes as she steps behind Nicole and nudges her. “Alright, get us some Pizza-Haught.”

“They don’t have that here,” Nicole mumbles, opening Waverly’s laptop to order the pizza online.

In a few seconds, the piercing screams of women in orgasmic pleasure blares out from her tiny computer speakers and Nicole slams the laptop shut, her face flushed.

“Jesus,” Nicole mumbles, eyes wide.

“Holy crap,” Wynonna says.

“I feel compelled to say that wasn’t me,” Nicole says, stepping back from the table and eyeing the laptop like it’s a landmine ready to go off.

Waverly sinks in the couch when Nicole’s eyebrow furrows together and she connects the dots, shooting a furtive look at Waverly’s guilty face.

“You little minx!” Wynonna says with a laugh.

Waverly covers the top of her head with the book. Maybe if she bashes it against her head she’ll be able to avoid Wynonna’s teasing. Or maybe she should bash Wynonna’s head with it! Make her forget this ever happened.

“I can’t believe Doc learned to use a laptop!” Wynonna says, chuckling.

Waverly breathes out in relief when Wynonna goes on a rant about how Doc can still barely drive but can apparently navigate the internet for porn. She swallows shakily when Nicole raises an eyebrow and smirks at Waverly.

Oh boy.

She’s so not looking forward to the embarrassing conversation with Nicole.

She still has time to knock herself out right?

 


	2. basketballs and pom poms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly finds out Nicole played basketball throughout highschool and college and Nicole may or may not have made out with the head cheerleader (multiple times).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turning this into a series of one-shots.

 

Humming to herself, Waverly juggles the takeout form the new vegetarian place across town as she opens the door to Nicole’s apartment using her keys. Her keys, keys to Nicole’s place. Waverly’s smile grows brighter.

“Hey baby,” Waverly greets, kicking the door shut. Her eyebrows raise at the mess in the living room and the few boxes littered around the living room. Her heart picks up for a split second. Nicole had just finished unpacking everything and settled in last week. The same time Nicole had given her a key to her apartment. Is Nicole packing up and leaving so soon?

“Hey!” Nicole says, her head popping out from the kitchen. “Sorry about the mess.” Nicole starts a path through the bubble wrap to grab the takeout from Waverly.

“What’s…what’s all this?” Waverly asks, masking the fear of abandonment in her voice.

“Ugh,” Nicole says, cracking open the lid of her salad box and pushing away the paper littered on the coffee table. “My parents decided they needed to send me my old stuff, without telling me of course,” Nicole complains, gesturing for Waverly to take a seat next to her.

“Ohhhhh.” Waverly grins, hopping straight onto Nicole’s nap instead of the seat on the couch next to her.

“Hey,” Nicole says lowly, kissing the side of Waverly’s face. “I can’t eat like this.”

“Then I’ll feed you.” Waverly moves to take the fork away, playfighting for a moment before Nicole relents and lets Waverly feed her a few mouthfuls before giggling and pushing Waverly off onto the couch. “So what’d they send you?”

“They’re moving into a new house, cleaning out _everything_ ,” Nicole groans. “I wish they’d asked  me what I wanted to have.” Nicole takes out a thick book from the box, the year 2008 peeking out from the spine. “Because I totally wanted my high school yearbook.”

“Oh my god!” Waverly squeals and yanks it from Nicole’s hands. “Is there an index? Where are you?”

Nicole sighs, flipping to the back of the book, showing her the index of names.

“Oh wow.” Waverly traces Nicole’s name with her fingertip and raises her eyebrows at the number of pages she has, spanning two rows while most people only had three entries. She raises her eyebrows, flipping to the first page on the list. “Awww, you had braces!”

“Yea yea, you know I got them out a week after that picture?” Nicole grouses.

“But you were so cute.”

“Were?”

Waverly takes the bait, kissing Nicole’s cheek with each word. “You’re hot. Sexy. Charming. Beautiful. Cute. Adorable.”

Nicole’s face heats up, ducking her head shyly.

Thoroughly pleased with herself, Waverly finds the next page, looking at each face in front of her, trying to find Nicole. “You played basketball?”

“Yea,” Nicole shrugs. “High school and college.”

“Were you good?”

“Well I did get a scholarship for it, so…pretty decent yea. And I was captain my senior year.”

“So modest,” Waverly says. She bites her lip, wondering if Nicole has the basketball jersey somewhere around. Her mind screeches to a halt when she flips to the back, finding an assortment of group friend pictures. Of course she spots the telltale red hair quickly. It looks to be a picture taken right after a basketball game, Nicole looks slightly disheveled and sweaty, holding a trophy in one hand while a girl is literally wrapped around Nicole’s waist, legs around her and all. Waverly’s eyebrow twitches at the break in the picture, but she’s fairly certain Nicole’s hands are holding that girl up with one hand to her butt.

“Oh yea,” Nicole says, her eyes softening fondly. “Championship game, man that takes me back. We were like five points behind them with one minute left—“

“Who’s your friend?” Waverly interrupts, grimacing at her obvious jealousy. “I mean, sorry, so one minute left in the game? Let me guess, you totally threw the winning shot right?”

Nicole’s eyebrows are raised, seeing through Waverly’s poor attempt at covering up her feelings. Waverly ducks her head.

“That’s Cass, she was uh…we were friendly.” Nicole scratches at her cheek. “We weren’t really in the same friend group, but we saw each other a lot y’know? Practice times overlapped and they trained in the gym too.”

“Seems a bit more than friendly.” Waverly says with an eyebrow wiggle. This girl is from high school, obviously Nicole totally doesn’t have feelings for her anymore. Totally. They can have conversations about their past like mature adults.

“Uh…” Nicole smiles awkwardly. “She was…uhm…my first kiss.”

“Oh…” Waverly’s eyes dart back to the girl. Cass. Dark brown skin, dark hair, a smile that rivals her own. Damn.  “Was she your girlfriend?”

“Nah.” Nicole goes through the next pages, throwing an arm around Waverly’s shoulders. “Not really. Haven’t really talked to her in like ten years. I don’t think we’re even facebook friends.”

“But..she was your first kiss?” Waverly asks, genuinely intrigued.

“Yea.” Nicole shoots her a wary look. “Are you…do you want to hear about it?”

Waverly squeezes her thigh reassuringly. “Yea. I do.”

“You sure?”

“Yea.” Waverly smiles. “I want to know everything about you.”

“Everything? That’s gonna take a lot longer than an evening Miss Earp.”

“Out with it Haught.”

“Alright alright…” Nicole puffs out her cheeks, eyes taking on an unfocused stare as she reminisces. “As I said, we weren’t really in the same friend groups, but we saw each other a lot. Practice, shared a few classes too. She was the head cheerleader.”

Waverly huffs inside her head, of course she was a head cheerleader. Know who else was? Waverly. She shakes out of her momentarily lapse and concentrates on Nicole’s story.

“I had a crush on her, well. I had crushes on a lot of girls then. Figured out I was a lesbian in the summer and well…girls you know?” Nicole chuckles. “I think she knew, I was such a damn klutz around her. Almost got my nose broken cause I wasn’t paying attention to the ball and it flew right into my face.”

“Oh no!” Waverly winces.

“I know!” Nicole chuckles, rubbing at her nose in phantom pains. “God it was so embarrassing. I had to have it taped for two weeks. Almost had to get surgery for it.”

Waverly leans in, kissing the tip of Nicole’s nose. She pulls back before they can delve into a full blown make out session. She wants to learn a bit more about this Cass before she gets distracted. “And? What happened then?”

“Nah, not much. Championship was after that and…well she was congratulating me on it in the lockers. We were alone and…she kissed me.” Nicole says with a small shy smile.

“She kissed _you_?”

“Yup. Terrified me. I couldn’t even really enjoy it. I was in shock you know? And then she just congratulated me again and walked away.” Nicole scratches behind her ear.

“Did you ask her out? What happened?”

“We may have…made out behind the bleachers a few more times,” Nicole says, her face flushed.

“But you two didn’t date?”

Nicole shakes her head. “We didn’t really, well talk about it. Plus she was going to Texas A&M and I was moving to Chicago.”

Waverly nervously plays with her fingers until Nicole reaches over and entwines their hands, squeezing tightly.

“It was just a high school thing baby.”

“Yea of course.” Waverly says, leaning her head against Nicole’s shoulder. Her eyes wander back on the page, conveniently opened to the cheerleading section. She bites her lip and nudges Nicole with her elbow. “You totally had a thing for cheerleaders didn’t you?”

Nicole makes a choking sound and Waverly knows she’s hit gold.

“I…well come on. That’s sort of everybody’s thing! Especially if you were in sports.”

Waverly chews her lower lip.

Maybe Nicole is _still_ into the cheerleading thing. Only one way to find out.

She’s fairly certain her old cheerleading uniform still fits. And she’ll definitely work hard to replace Nicole’s cheerleader fantasies with her rather than her high school fling Cass.

Waverly grins devilishly.

She’ll have to convince Nicole to find her old basketball jersey’s too.

They’ve got new memories to make.


End file.
